The Crowning of the Pawn
by Kalu D A
Summary: Based on Burton's and Carrol's masterpieces. Alice decides to visit her friends from Wonderland after two years of absence, but is suddenly forced to take part in a whole new game, making her return to London harder than she ever thought. DISCONTINUED.


The Crowning of the Pawn 

Chapter I: The Not so Unexpected Return

"Checkmate!" exclaimed Lord Ascot in a tone that made Alice jump from the chair across him, "Although your smarts are inconceivable in comparison to any person I know, my record in chess continues to be undefeated."

"Sir, please, it's just a game," Alice said, "no need to be rambunctious."

The business partners were sitting in Lord Ascot's study. Alice Kingsley had just arrived from her trip from China, and to get her back to reality, Mr. Ascot offered a playful game of chess. Of course, Mr. Ascot asked her to come directly to his study upon her arrival to discuss business. Their trade business with the orient was flourishing quite wonderfully, and Alice Kingsley became a household name within all the trade industries. Her hard work in the past 2 years and 8 months had paid off, to an extent that not even Alice herself had predicted.

"My dear Alice, no harm done in being a bit lively, is there?" Mr. Ascot smiled gently at her, "I am dying to know how the new deal came across with our partners in the east."

Alice stretched her arm to grab the bag next to her chair. She put it on her lap and opened her luggage to pull out a big piece of parchment. Alice unwrapped the red string around the parchment. Lord Ascot, meanwhile, grabbed all the chess pieces and put them in a box. He grabbed the wooden board and laid it on the shelf behind the table where they were sitting. Alice laid the paper on the cleared table.

"It was a bit harder to convince them at first," Alice began while pointing at the writings on the parchment, "but they agreed without hesitation after…I told them about _that_."

"That's my Alice!" laughed Lord Ascot. He took the parchment and wrapped it. He walked over to Alice and patted her shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but I would really like to go home," Alice said, packing her stuff and stretching her hand for a handshake, "It's been a while since I've seen my family, and I'm sure they're eager to see me."

"Yes, of course," Lord Ascot took her hand and shook it quite forcefully, "it was wonderful to see you again. I am glad that you are well."

"Thank you, sir," she let go of his hand and headed towards the door, "I'm glad to know that everyone is well here as well."

Everyone. Yes, everyone was well. Hamish found a new fiancée, one he actually fell in love with. His mother, Lady Ascot, was not ecstatic with the chosen bride…her looks were, as she put it, quite ordinary. Nevertheless, the engagement was on and well on its way to be fulfilled. Lord Ascot had accompanied Alice in one of her many trips to China, to supervise her work. He, like many others, fell in love with the country. Unfortunately, his wife had a very tight grip on the man and he could not accompany Alice any further. Yet, life in Ascot's manor was well.

"Alice, please send my regards to your family," Mr. Ascot added before Alice left the room, "also, all of you are invited for dinner tomorrow evening. I hope you can all attend. Good bye."

"Thank you, sir," nodded Alice, "I shall inform my mother. So long."

Nostalgia flowed through her like a cold shower. The carriage that was arranged for her left through the garden of the Ascot estate. Although a few changes were made to the garden (mainly that the roses were now red), Alice could still depict the exact path to the rabbit hole. Alice had the strong urge to get out of her carriage and run back to Underland, no…Wonderland. Each time she came back to the Ascot estate she was tempted to go and visit Wonderland, but time always ran out. Her stays in London were always very short, and Lord Ascot didn't give her one moment alone. Business was going well. And that meant that there was no time to rest.

Alice frequently wondered how her friends were doing. Was the Hare still working in the Queen's kitchen? Was Mallymkun, the dormouse, still jacking other animals' eyes out? Did the Hatter…Did Tarrant go back to making hats for the Queen? Was Wonderland back to its colorful and picturesque scenery with the White Queen's reign? Was the Cheshire Cat still trying to get Tarrant's hat?

Oh…_shukm_.

"I am terribly sorry…but could you please stop the carriage?" Alice asked the driver quite quickly, "I forgot something very important back in the manor."

"We can turn back," suggested the driver.

"No, it's all right," Alice opened the door of the carriage and got out, "I shall be back shortly…I hope."

The driver nodded while Alice shut the door and ran towards the rabbit hole. It's just a quick visit, Alice told herself. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Two years and 8 months since the last time she was there. She ran through the maze, retracing her steps from long ago. The rabbit hole was still there, covered with more weeds than last time, but the entrance was clear and waiting for her.

"_Fairfarren_ London," Alice said to no one in particular, "Be back before you know it."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
